The proliferation of integrated circuits (ICs) has placed increasing demands on the design of digital systems included in many devices, components, and architectures. The number of digital systems that include ICs continues to steadily increase and may be driven by a wide array of products and systems. Added functionalities may be implemented in ICs in order to execute additional tasks or to effectuate more sophisticated operations in their respective applications or environments. Additionally, system parameters of ICs may dictate that their operations be performed in an optimal time interval, which allows for even more operations to be accommodated in a given clock cycle. These rigorous demands associated with production and design generally result in the need for more advanced and complex verification processes and procedures.
Verification techniques are generally implemented in order to ensure that an IC or a digital element is capable of performing its intended functionality. In other cases, verification techniques may be used in order to ascertain whether a selected characteristic, behavior, or property is present in a given target circuit. Flaws or inaccuracies in an IC or a digital element may inhibit system functionality and/or cause significant operational problems in a corresponding architecture.